guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Attackofthecold
Please review Project:Builds wipe, specifically, the line that states "You must copy the article history into your userspace as well to meet the license requirements!" Each build lacking a preserved history will be deleted as a copyvio once the builds are wiped. -Auron 01:40, 1 May 2007 (CDT) And how am i supposed to copy the history ? :You can either make a complete list of contributors or a complete copy-paste of the history on a subpage. Have fun. -Auron 01:47, 1 May 2007 (CDT) Could you tell me how long i have to do that... I dont know what time zone GuildWiki is on. :Nor do I. I have no idea how long you have. -Auron 01:51, 1 May 2007 (CDT) do you know if there just going to delete all my stuff ? or give me time to pust up stuff with the authors script ? as of right now i'am editing it to do the entire list... :The moment the builds are wiped, every unattributed build will be a copyright violation; and as such, will be deleted as soon as an admin gets to it. -Auron 01:59, 1 May 2007 (CDT) Ok thanks for the help, hopefully i can do this fast enough it wont get wiped. Do you think they would mind if i had all the history's on 1 page ? or do they one each one on a seperate page ? :There's nothing inherently wrong with having the histories all on one page, but they need to be organized. For example, if I saw User:Attackofthecold/Build:R/Rt Oath Spirit Spam, I'd need to be able to find that build's history without looking through the histories for a thousand other builds first. -Auron 02:58, 1 May 2007 (CDT) Ok i have it working like that you can view it here http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/User:User:Attackofthecold/Builds:Histories. It looks ugly, but i'am fixing that right now. Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 03:52, December 1, 2010 (UTC)